womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
UEFA Women's Champions League
Olympique Lyonnais (3rd title)}} | most successful club = Frankfurt (4 titles)}} | website = Official website | current = 2016–17 season }} The UEFA Women's Champions League is an international women's association football club competition for teams that play in UEFA nations. The competition was first played in 2001–02 under the name UEFA Women's Cup, and renamed the UEFA Women's Champions League for the 2009–10 edition. The most significant change was including national runners-up from the top eight ranked nations and playing the final as a one-off final in the same city as UEFA Champions League final, as opposed to the two-legged ties in previous years. 1. FFC Frankfurt is the most successful club in the competitions history, winning the title four times. Finals The UEFA Women's Cup was an association football competition for European clubs. The competition was started in the 2001–02 season in response to the increased interest in women's football. It is sometimes called the Women's European Cup, given its status as the only UEFA club competition for women. Teams qualify by virtue of winning their top national competition, be it a league or cup, if there is no national league. UEFA Women's Cup Finals UEFA Women's Champions League Finals Format UEFA Women's Cup A preliminary round was played to reduce teams to 32, in the first season only two teams played a two-legged match, the following seasons were played as four team mini-tournaments which had the winner advance to the group stage. Teams were then divided into eight groups of four. The groups were played again as mini-tournaments at a single location over the course of five days. The group winners then advanced to the quarter-finals. The knock-out rounds were played as two-legged. That included the final which was only played as a single leg in 2002. For the 2004–05 season the group stage was played in four groups with the top two teams advancing to the quarter-finals. That resulted in more qualifying groups. Champions League On 11 December 2008, UEFA announced that the competition would be reformatted and renamed to the UEFA Women's Champions League. As in the men's game, the new tournament aims to include runners-up of the top women's football leagues in Europe, and the final is to be played in a single match. On 31 March 2008 UEFA confirmed that the eight top countries according to the UEFA league coefficient between 2003–04 and 2007–08 would be awarded two places in the new Women's Champions League. These leagues were: * Bundesliga, Germany * Damallsvenskan, Sweden * Women's Premier League, England * Division 1 Féminine, France * 3F Ligaen, Denmark * Top Division, Russia * Toppserien, Norway * Serie A, Italy While seven of the above associations have held a top eight spot until today several associations have entered the top eight. Due to coefficient changes ahead of 2010–11, Iceland gained a place in the top eight, at the expense of Norway. In 2012–13, Norway regained its top-eight place at Iceland's expense. Then, for 2013–14, Austria replaced Norway in the top eight. The Czech Republic replaced Austria in the top eight for 2014–15. In the current edition the Czech Republic itself is replaced by Spain. Also in 2012–13, the berth for England's champion passed from the Women's Premier League to the country's new top level, the WSL. The following year, after the merger of the Belgium and Netherlands top divisions into a single binational league, the berths for those countries passed to the top team from each country in the new league. The title holder has the right to enter if they do not qualify through their domestic competition, and will start in the round of 32. The competition is open to the champions of all 54 UEFA associations. However, not all associations have or have had a women's league. For instance Andorra, Liechtenstein, San Marino and Gibraltar have never participated. Due to the varying participation, the number of teams playing the qualifying round and teams entering in the round of 32 change from year to year. Below is shown the amount of teams starting in each round, given between 51 and 57 participants. The principles are inferred from the access list: Numbers are based on three principles: * Groups of 4 teams shall contest the qualifying rounds. * The group winners shall qualify for the main round. * The smallest possible number of qualifying group runners-up shall qualify for the main round. Prize money Prize-money was awarded for a first time in 2010 when both finalists received money. In 2011 the payments were extended to losing semi- and quarter-finalists. The current prize-money structure is *€250,000 winning team *€200,000 losing finalist *€50,000 losing semi-finalists *€25,000 losing quarter-finalists In the Champions League teams also receive 20,000 Euro for playing each round or the qualifying. There have been several complaints about the sum, which doesn't cover costs for some longer trips which include flights. Records and statistics Performances Performance by nation Since the format change in 2009, no team from a nation outside the top four have made the semifinals save for a single appearance by Brøndby in 2015. Performance by team Additionally several German players have won the Champions League more than two times. Viola Odebrecht and Conny Pohlers both won it four times, Josephine Henning, Alexandra Popp and Nadine Keßler have won it three times. Pohlers is the only one to win it with three different clubs (Potsdam 2005, Frankfurt 2008 and Wolfsburg 2013, 2014). Top scorers by tournament The top-scorer award is given to the player who scores the most goals in the entire competition, thus it includes the qualifying rounds. Iceland's Margrét Lára Vidarsdóttir has won the award three times. She together with Pohlers and Šašić holds the record for most goals in a season as well. All-time top scorers Source: Mittag breaks Pohlers goal record Gallery File:UEFA Womens Champions League finale 2012.JPG|2012 Final Image:UEFA-Women's Cup Final 2005 at Potsdam 5.jpg|2005 Champions Image:Coba-arena-ffm007.jpg|2008 Final Image:Coba-arena-ffm055.jpg|2008 Final Score Image:Coba-arena-uefa-women-1.ffc-2008.jpg|2008 Champions See also * FIFA Women's Club World Cup References External links * UEFA Women's Champions League * UEFA Women's Champions League on Women's Soccer United . Category:UEFA Women's Champions League Women Category:Women's association football competitions in Europe Category:Recurring sporting events established in 2001 Category:Multi-national association football leagues in Europe Category:2001 establishments in Europe